Talk:Laura Branigan
You need to update your wrong wiki about Laura Branigan. Laura Branigan was born July 3, 1952, Mount Kisco; Westchester County, New York. She was raised and lived in Armonk Village, Town of North Castle, until she moved to Manhattan, New York 1970. She studied at Byram Hills High School in Armonk, and graduated June 1970. She moved to New York where she attended the American Academy of Dramatic Arts between 1970-72. It was during this time the group The Meadow started, splitted in 1973. She toured with Leonard Cohen on his 1st tour to Europe in 1976, April to July. March 1978 she met Larry Kruteck and they married later same year, December 8, 1978. (Wedding license #22691, issued in Manhattan) 1979 she signed her first contract with Sid Bernstein, who later in 1979 arranged a meeting with Atlantic Records owner Ahmet Ertegun. He was so impressed over Laura's voice that he signed her. The rest is history. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laura_Branigan https://se.pinterest.com/born53/ Laura Branigan 1952-2004 http://www.last.fm/music/Laura+Branigan 1952-2004 There are much more to see of my research of Laura Branigan at my site https://se.pinterest.com/born53/laura-branigan-1952-2004/ Greetings from Sweden 14:14, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for being civil about this. However, the issue at hand is that the official website about her is stating what we are noting. I'm going to email the General inquiries email address about this, hopefully clarifying it. But the official website is the most proper source there is in this debate, therefore it stands. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::It is confirmed that the official website has battled misinformation waged by a user sockpuppeting on Wikipedia. The Laura article may need to be protected here for a time due to it. As noted she was born on 1957 in the town of Brewster, in New York state. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:45, March 17, 2016 (UTC) ::In case that Laura was born in 1957, who is this person? It is meant to be Laura's little brother Billy, born Feb 28, 1957. But as you know everything about Branigans ....who is this person? https://familysearch.org/ark:/ Billy Branigan 28 Feb 1957, Armonk ::Can you also explain why siblings Laura and Billy has the same birth year in public databases? Or this Billy, who shows up here again, is he an alien from somewhere unknown place? Or is it so simple that Laura's 1957 depends on a wrong press release which was sent out August 28, 2004 of Laura's management Kathy Golik. When newspapers announce this sad event, the public index in future geneaologist was "destroyed". I recognize your name from wikis talk. You can read there what FamilySearch answered to me when I asked how sibling can have same birth year in their databases. And if I was so complete wrong about Laura's birth year and re-written timeline, why has Vince Golik approved my wiki of Laura. He was involved when Laura's wiki was protected, and therefore he approved Laura Branigan July 3, 1952, Mount Kisco. The link with double birth 1957... https://familysearch.org/search Laura and Billy Branigan Born 1957?! 22:39, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Her name is common. Either way, the official website is what the wiki is going with. None of the links can be seen as credible. Either way, this is not a music wiki, this is a Ghostbusters Wiki. 1957 stays. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:17, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::Can you as the main admin really tolerate how wrongs are displayed in your own wiki? Ghostbusters is just a movie with some actors, maybe Laura Branigan was just a voice who sang something? You must be the Golik's best fan. Do you believe in everything they write on their different sites? Would you believe if I showed you that Laura's former friends from Armonk told me she grew up with Laura from the 50's. They went to highschool together 1966-70? Or is Mrs Alice Ryerson (US famous jazz flutist) also a fake or a troll?-- 09:33, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::At this wiki, we are strict about providing sources of primary information and not secondary anecdotal sources. Devilmanozzy has went and gotten primary sources of information and verified it earlier this month. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:40, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Holy shit, where did you get air from? OK, I will stop writing here and let you be Goliks best fans in your 1957 dreams. Of course if you can't read or understand my sources it is a wonder how you can admin a site. A small tips...google "laura branigan 1952" and you will see how 1952 rules. If you can't see this, I feel sorry for you. Just a question...You know that Vince Golik of Laura's website has approved 1952? He is one of the protectors so no one can make any changes without very heavy evidence. And Laura's wiki has been changed by me. I am the one behind 1952. Ask you idols Vince and Kathy Golik who is the one behind it. I can also show you the emails that was sent after they had to admit I was right. It is not any kind words!! Well, well goodbye from me. And I will keep an eye of this Golik-fan site. And if I ever will see you admitting 1952 and Mount Kisco I will laugh at you Golik fans.-- 19:28, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::There's no need to resort to be petty and insulting. Your case has been heard. We read around. We made a choice. You've been overruled. Throwing a tantrum then calling us "Golik's best fans" does not help your case. Questioning our ability to administer a site does not help your case. Insinuating some connection to these Golik people when none exists does not help your case. Good bye and good luck. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:10, April 6, 2016 (UTC)